scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Bird King
AngryBirdsRockz's Movie-spoof of 1994 Disney Film The Lion King Cast * Baby Simba - Lily Loud (The Loud House) * Young Simba - Ace Fender Bender (Lalaloopsy) * Adult Simba - Red (The Angry Birds Moive) * Young Nala - Pillow Featherbed (Lalaloopsy) * Adult Nala - Silver (The Angry Birds Movie 2) * Timon - Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) * Pumbaa - Ferb Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) * Mufasa - Lord Cucuface (Madeline) * Sarabi - Miss Clavel (Madeline) * Scar - Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin) * Shenzi - Mommy Fortuna (The Last Unicorn) * Banzai - Scott (Total Drama) * Ed - Hades (Hercules) * Rafiki - Bob Parr (The Incredibles) * Zazu - Darwin Thornberry (The Wild Thornberrys) * Sarafina - Theda Funnie (Doug) Scenes * The Bird King part 1 - "The Circle of Life" * The Bird King part 2 - Drake * The Bird King part 3 - Ace's First Day * The Bird King part 4 (A) - Ace's Pouncing Lesson * The Bird King part 4 (B) - "The Morning Report" * The Bird King part 5 - Drake and Ace's Conversation * The Bird King part 6 - "I Just Can't Wait to Be King" * The Bird King part 7 - The Elephant Graveyard * The Bird King part 8 - Kings of the Past/"Be Prepared" * The Bird King part 9 - The Stampede!/Lord Cucuface's Death/Ace's Exile * The Bird King part 10 - Drake Takes Over Pride Rock * The Bird King part 11 - Meet Phineas and Ferb * The Bird King part 12 - Put Your Past Behind You/"Hakuna Matata" * The Bird King part 13 - Drake in Command * The Bird King part 14 - Relax in the Stars/He's Alive? * The Bird King part 15 - Silver Chases Ferb/The Reunion * The Bird King part 16 - "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" * The Bird King part 17 - Red and Silver's Argument/Bob Parr's Wisdom/Red's Destiny * The Bird King part 18 - Red's Return/Phineas and Ferb's Distraction * The Bird King part 19 - Red Confronts Drake/Red Finds the Truth/The Big Battle * The Bird King part 20 - Red vs. Drake/Drake's Death/A Happy Ending in Pridelands * The Bird King part 21 - End Credits Movie Used: The Lion King Clips Used: * The Loud House * Lalaloopsy (TV Series) * We're Lalaloopsy * Lalaloopsy Ponies: The Big Show * Lalaloopsy: Band Together * Adventures in Lalaloopsy Land: The Search for Pillow * Lalaloopsy Babies: First Steps * The Angry Birds Movie * The Angry Birds Movie 2 * Angry Birds Toons * Angry Birds Stella * Phineas and Ferb * Phineas and Ferb: The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension * Madeline * Madeline's Christmas * Madeline's Rescue * Madeline and the Bad Hat * Madeline and the Gypsies * Madeline in London * Madeline: Lost in Paris * Madeline: My Fair Madeline * Madeline in Tahiti * The Pebble and the Penguin * The Last Unicorn * Total Drama: Revenge of the Island * Total Drama All-Stars * Hercules * Kingdom Hearts II * Hercules (TV Series) * The Incredibles * Incredibles 2 * The Wild Thornberrys * The Wild Thornberrys Movie * Rugrats Go Wild * Doug Gallery Lily Loud as Baby Simba Ace Fender Bender as Young Simba Red as Adult Simba Pillow Featherbed as Young Nala Silver as Adult Nala Phineas Flynn as Timon Ferb Fletcher as Pumbaa Lord Cucuface as Mufasa Miss Clavel as Sarabi Drake as Scar Mommy Fortuna as Shenzi Scott as Banzai Hades as Ed Bob Parr (Mr. Incredible) as Rafiki Darwin Thornberry as Zazu Theda Funnie as Sarafina Category:AngryBirdsRockz Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs Category:The Lion King 2 Movie Spoofs Category:The Lion King 1 1/2 Spoofs